Is this a Date?
by Maroon Dolphins
Summary: Killua and Gon go on a kind of date.


Killua stared nervously at his phone. His finger hovered over the send button, but he couldn't get himself to press it. Never in his entire life had he been so conflicted because of a boy.

 _'Hey Gon! I happen to have 2 tickets to the amusement park today. Want to go with me?'_

This was so stupid. He was a Zoldyck for christs sake! He was the cool stoic guys that everyone avoided in the hallway, but admired for his natural looks and intelligence. Why was it so difficult for him to ask his crush on a date?

Killua took a deep breath. _You can do this Killua. The worst he can say is no and you're not even going to say this is a date. This will just be two guys hanging out together._

While he was deep in thought he wasn't paying attention to his hands and accidentally pressed send. It wasn't until his phone vibrated that he almost had a heart attack.

 _'I'd love to Killua just send me the info :p'_

He stared in shock. He didn't think that Gon would actually want to go with him, but that's just the kind of guy he was. Gon was the person that everyone was friends with whether they wanted to be or not. Maybe that was one reason why he was so attracted to him?

He quickly sent the information and was surprised at how soon he got a response.

 _'Great it's a date! See you then!'_

Killua's eyes lit up at the word date. He let out an excited squeal and pressed his pillow against his face to muffle the noise should any family member walk by and investigate the girlish sounds coming from his room.

 _He called it a date! We're going on a date!_

He stilled.

 _But what if he's the kind of guy that calls hanging out a date?_

He suddenly shot up from his bed and promptly fell to the ground in a heap of pillows and blankets. He scrambled to find his phone in the mess and, when he finally got his hands on it, called the only person he could ask to help him prepare for his, ahem, date, but not date.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Kurapika I need your help."

"Did you ask Gon to the amusement park and need my help picking out what to wear?"

"H-how did you know what I was going to ask?" He asked, shocked.

Even though he was on the phone he could practically feel Kurapika's eyes rolling. "I knew this would happen ever since Biscuit gave you the tickets."

"Just come here quickly all right?" While slightly annoyed, he knew his friend just wanted to help.

"I'm actually at your front door right now."

 _Wow am I that predictable?_

"You're not predictable. At least, not to most people." Kurapika said through the phone. "I'm just your best friend and know when you need me."

Killua shook his head and decided not to question it. "I'll be down in a moment."

"Good. We've got a lot to do."

Trying to act as cool as possible, Killua leaned against the wall near the entrance to the amusement park and had to force himself to not fix his hair every few seconds. He wanted to look good when Gon got there, but didn't want to be caught fixing his appearance. Every once and awhile he'd glance down to make sure his buttons were buttoned correctly and that his pant's zipper was up even though Kurapika insisted that he looked "so hot that even he's a bit jealous of Gon."

"Killua!"

The white-haired boy looked up from his phone and time seemed to stop. Even though he saw Gon every day he couldn't help but be taken aback by how attractive he looked. Especially when he had a huge grin on his face for _him_.

All he could do was give a small wave and wait for Gon to reach him. The closer he got, the easier it was to take in his outfit. He wasn't surprised. In front of him was Gon's trademark green and orange shirt with short green shorts.

Why do I find him so attractive in these clothes?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face.

"Hey Killua! Are you ready? We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Uh, yeah." He answered nervously. "Let's go."

Before he even knew what was happening, Gon grabbed his hand and led them to the line to the park.

After they entered, Killua scanned the area. "Is there any ride that you want to go on?"

Gon tilted his head and thought about it for a few moments.

 _Please say the Ferris wheel. Please say the Ferris wheel._

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel! I love being so high up."

Killua couldn't hide his happiness. "That's what I wanted to go on as well. Come on."

Luckily the line was very short and it only took a few minutes until they were able to board. The seat was a lot smaller than Killua thought it would be and he felt anxious about being so close to Gon. The bar slid across their laps and the Ferris wheel started moving soon after. They made small talk for a while when the machine jerked to a stop right as they were at the very top for the second time.

"Whoa. I wonder what's going on." Gon said.

"It must be some maintenance problem or something." He responded. The smoke that rose from the control box below confirmed his suspicions. "Yep. Looks like we'll be here for a while. I'm sorry that this happened. I wanted today to be perfect."

He felt a hand on top of his. "That's okay. The view up here is amazing. If we could be stuck on here, I'm glad it's at the very top. I'm-" He paused. "I'm also glad that I'm up here with you."

Killua's heart started beating faster. Was Gon saying what he thought he was saying?

"To tell you the truth," Killua started, "I wouldn't want to be up here with anyone but you." The look on Gon's face looked almost hopeful, but it was quickly replaced with a small frown. His hands also returned to his own lap. "Is something wrong? I'm sorry if that was weird of me to say, but it's the truth."

"No, hearing you say that makes me feel really happy." Gon reassured. "I just couldn't help but think that the only reason you asked me to come was because you had no one else to go with you."

Killua was stunned. He had no idea that Gon thought that he was his last choice. It was quite the opposite actually. Gon was the first person he wanted to bring to the amusement park. "That's not-"

"Wait. Let me finish." Gon quickly cut in. "I thought that at first, but I know that you wouldn't be with someone like me unless you wanted to. I hate myself for this because when you said that you didn't want anyone else here except for me, I let myself think for a split second that you were just lying to make me feel better." He finished and stayed with his eyes focused at his lap.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Killua reached out and gently squeezed Gon's hands. "I'm sorry that I'm not good at showing my emotions, even with people I care about, so I'm sorry that you doubted my feelings because of my own incompetence."

"It's fine. I know your feelings towards me are genuine." Gon gave him a small smile. "And you know, even though we haven't been able to talk much since we've known each other, I've always kinda admired you."

Killua's eyes widened in surprise.

 _He admires me? But why?_

Before either of them could speak again, the Ferris wheel started moving. Loud cheering could be heard from other people stuck on the ride as they slowly descended. Neither of them said a word, not knowing what to say next. It wasn't until they were off the ride that Gon spoke up.

"Time went by really fast when we were up there and it's really dark now. I think I'm going to head home before my dad worries about where I am. I'm sorry."

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, it is pretty dark. I didn't even realize how late it got." Although he was disappointed, Killua understood. His family would also start to worry soon so they made their way to the exit in silence once again.

 _Should I say something?_

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun!" Gon turned and started to walk home.

 _Stop being a coward! Say something!_

"Hey Gon? Would you like to hang out again?" Killua called.

Gon stopped and turned. A smile spread across his face. "Yeah I'd love to go on another date with you."

Killua couldn't help, but match the other boy's smile. "Great! I'll text you."

With that, Gon gave a thumbs up and continued on his way home.

 _I did it! But I mean, was there ever really a doubt he'd accept me? I am a Zoldyck after all…_

Killua resisted the urge to jump up and down in his excitement and he couldn't wait to tell Kurapika how great the date went.


End file.
